duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Paper Gods - Russia: 2-552209
Paper Gods - Russia: 2-552209 is a Duran Duran CD album, released in Russia by Warner Music Russia on 11 September 2015. Track listing 2-552209 #"Paper Gods" - 7:04 #"Last Night in the City" - 4:44 #"You Kill Me With Silence" - 4:26 #"Pressure Off" - 4:21 #"Face for Today" - 3:51 #"Danceophobia" - 4:13 #"What are the Chances?" - 4:55 #"Sunset Garage" - 4:43 #"Change the Skyline" - 3:57 #"Butterfly Girl" - 3:15 #"Only in Dreams" - 6:05 #"The Universe Alone" - 5:47 Notes *Phonographic Copyright (p) - Warner Bros. Records Inc. *Copyright © - Warner Bros. Records Inc. *Published by ООО "Ворнер Мьюзик" *Distributed by ООО "Ворнер Мьюзик" *Manufactured by ООО "Сони ДАДС" *Recorded at Battersea Park *Overdubbed at Zelig Studios *Overdubbed at The Village *Mixed at Mixsuite UK *Mastered at Sterling Sound Credits: *Art Direction - Alex Israel, Brian Roettinger, China Chow *Artwork - Alex Israel *Creative Director - China Chow *Design (logo) - Brian Roettinger *Engineer - Josh Blair *Engineer (assistant mix) - Geoff Swan *Executive Producer - Wendy Laister *Management - Sharon Cho, Wendy Laister *Mastered by Ted Jensen *Mixed by Mark 'Spke' Stent *Performer (Duran Duran) - John Taylor, Nick Rhodes, Roger Taylor, Simon Le Bon *Photography by Nick Rhodes Additional notes: *Digipak card sleeve. *Includes 16-page booklet without lyrics. Barcode and other identifiers: *Barcode: 0 93624 923244 Track credits 01. "Paper Gods" :*Drum programming (additional) - David Emery :*Featuring - Mr Hudson :*Producer - Duran Duran, Mr Hudson :*Written by Taylor, Mr Hudson, Rhodes, Taylor, Le Bon 02. "Last Night in the City" :*Featuring - Kiesza :*Producer - Duran Duran, Josh Blair, Mr Hudson :*Written by Taylor, Kiesza, Mr Hudson, Rhodes, Taylor, Le Bon 03. "You Kill Me With Silence" :*Producer - Duran Duran, Mr Hudson :*Written by Taylor, Mr Hudson, Rhodes, Taylor, Le Bon 04. "Pressure Off" :*Arranged by (strings), performer (strings) - Davide Rossi :*Edited by (pro tools operator) - Riccardo Damian :*Engineer (Janelle session assistant) - Jake Valentine :*Engineer (Janelle session) - Ghian Wright, Graham Russell :*Featuring - Janelle Monáe, Nile Rodgers :*Producer - Duran Duran, Mark Ronson, Mr Hudson, Nile Rodgers :*Producer (lead vocal) - Josh Blair :*Written by Janelle, Taylor, Ronson, Mr Hudson, Rhodes, Rodgers, Taylor, Le Bon 05. "Face for Today" :*Arranged by (strings) - Davide Rossi, Josh Blair :*Performer (strings) - Davide :*Producer - Duran Duran, Josh Blair :*Written by Brown, Taylor, Rhodes, Taylor, Le Bon 06. "Danceophobia" :*Producer - Duran Duran, Josh Blair :*Producer (additional production) - Mr Hudson :*Vocals (special guest) - Lindsay Lohan :*Written by Taylor, Mr Hudson, Rhodes, Taylor, Le Bon 07. "What are the Chances?" :*Arranged by (strings) - Davide Rossi, Josh Blair :*Guitar - John Frusciante :*Performer (strings) - Davide :*Producer - Duran Duran, Josh Blair :*Producer (additional production) - Mr Hudson :*Written by Brown, Taylor, Mr Hudson, Rhodes, Taylor, Le Bon 08. "Sunset Garage" :*Producer - Duran Duran, Josh Blair, Mr Hudson :*Vocals (additional) - Hollie Cook :*Written by Taylor, Mr Hudson, Rhodes, Taylor, Le Bon 09. "Change the Skyline" :*Featuring - Jonas Bjerre :*Producer - Duran Duran, Josh Blair :*Producer (additional production) - Nile Rodgers :*Written by Taylor, Mr Hudson, Rhodes, Taylor, Le Bon 10. "Butterfly Girl" :*Guitar - Dom Brown, John Frusciante :*Producer - Duran Duran, Josh Blair :*Vocals (additional) - Anna Ross :*Written by Brown, Taylor, Rhodes, Taylor, Le Bon 11. "Only in Dreams" :*Edited by (pro tools operator) - Riccardo Damian :*Producer - Duran Duran, Mark Ronson, Nile Rodgers :*Producer (additional production) - Josh Blair, Mr Hudson :*Written by Taylor, Ronson, Mr Hudson, Rhodes, Rodgers, Taylor, Le Bon 12. "The Universe Alone" :*Arranged by (choir arranger) - Toby Young :*Arranged by (strings) - Davide Rossi, Josh Blair :*Conductor, creative director - Suzi Digby :*Guitar - John Frusciante :*Performer (strings) - Davide :*Producer - Duran Duran, Josh Blair :*Voice (additional) - London Youth Chamber Choir, Voce Chamber Choir :*Written by Taylor, Rhodes, Taylor, Le Bon See also *Album & single covers from around the world *Duran Duran discography *Counterfeit-Paper Gods - Finland: 9362-49251-4 / 9362492514 Category:Paper Gods (album - variants)